RouterBOARD 750GL
Aparença thumb|left|390px|RB750GL Característiques Mikrotik Router 64 MB 400 MHz 5 ports Ethernet Gigabit Reset hardware Caldrà mantenir apretat amb quelcom amb punta el botó de reset, mentrestant es connecta la font d'alimentació. Cal mantenir premut el botó de reset fins que el led ACT(activity) parpallegi. Això tornarà el router a la configuració de fàbrica. Configuració de fàbrica Els valors per defecte del dispositiu són: :*'IP': 192.168.88.1 :*'Màscara': 255.255.255.0 :*'Usuari': admin :*'Paraula de pas': sense paraula de pas Podeu fer IP aliasing per tal de connectar-vos: $ ifconfig eth0:1 192.168.88.45 up $ ping 192.168.88.1 I connectar-vos al routerOS amb winbox i wine: $ wine winbox.exe A la primera connexió o després de fer un: /system reset-configuration Us apareixerà el següent missatge: The following default configuration has been installed on your router: ether1 is renamed ether1-gateway, rest of interfaces are switched IP address 192.168.88.1/24 is on switch DHCP client is on ether1-gateway DHCP server is on switch, with address pool 192.168.88.10-192.168.88.254 masquerade on ether1-gateway You can click on "Show Script" to see the exact commands that are used to add and remove this default configuration. To remove this default configuration click on "Remove Configuration" or click on "OK" to continue. NOTE: If you are connected using the above IP and you remove it, you will be disconnected. :*http://wiki.mikrotik.com/wiki/First_time_startup Convertir la configuració per defecte a un router de 5 ports A interfaces s'ha de fer clic a cada interfície i es canvia el nom a: ether1 ether2 ether3 ether4 ether5 A les interficies 3, 4 i 5 s'ha de posar none a l'opció Master-port (s'elimina el switch). thumb|640px|Canvi del nom de l'interfaç i del master-port NOTA: La IP per defecte 192.168.88.1 només s'assigna a la ether2!. Si es posa el master Port a none, a partir d'ara només es podrà connectar al router utilitzant aquesta ip pel port ether2. Resultat: thumb|640px|Llista d'interfícies Configuració pas a pas Notes: :*Per configurar les adreces de xarxa cal: ::*Crear les interfícies amb les seves adreçes IP ::*Crear les rutes de xarxa local a routes NOTA: A diferència d'altres sistemes (per exemple el que fa l'ordre ifconfig en sistemes Linux), al assignar una adreça IP a una interfície, no configura automàticament les routes de xarxa local (vegeu ordre route) Configuració manual :*'Firewall' ::*A IP/Firewall treure el NAT ::*Posar l'action per defecte 5a ACCEPT per la interfície ether1 ::*Es poden treure les normes de permetre connexions established i related... :*'Canviar la ether1' ::*A interfaces canviar el nom a les interfície a eth1 ::*Cal moure la IP per defecte (192.168.88.1) a la eth1 a IP/Adresses ::*Afegir la IP pública de guifi (a l'exemple 10.36.253.11) a la ether1 :*'Altres interfícies' ::*Canviar el nom i desactivar el esclau (posar none) de les interfícies et2,eth3,eth4,eth5 : :*'Altres configuracions' :*Eliminar dhcp client (menú IP) :*Eliminar dhcp server (menú IP) :*A System/Identity posar el nom del dispositiu :*Activar i configurar SNMP a IP > SNMP: ::*Contacte: guifi@guifi.net ::*Location: Nom del node TortosaAlcanyiz26_T2 :*Activar el bandwidth server a Tools > BtestServer :*Canviar la paraula de pas de l'usuari admin :*Activar guest :*Afegir usuaris personals :*Establir el DNS primari (i secundari si hi ha) a IP/DNS botó Settings. :*Configurar el NTP client (TODO cal comprovar el servidor) a Sistema > NTP Client Fonts :*http://acacha.org/ :*http://wiki.mikrotik.com/wiki/Manual:TOC :*http://landashop.com